


Lisa works at Wal-Mart

by 2Chaengfied



Series: Lisa Works at [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: About z’Wal-mart, Lisa works at Wal-Mart, this may turn into a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Chaengfied/pseuds/2Chaengfied
Summary: Lisa Works at Wal-Mart





	1. 𝙻𝚒𝚜𝚊'𝚜 𝚆𝚊𝚕-𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛

𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚣' 𝚠𝚊𝚕-𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚖, 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚒𝚢𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚠𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙰 𝙰 𝙰 𝙰 𝙰 𝙰 𝚜𝚑𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍, 𝚗 𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑, 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚗𝙾𝚠 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚓𝚜𝚔𝚜𝚔𝚊𝚕𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚈𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚑, 𝙻𝚒𝚜𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎, 𝙲𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 "ʍouʞ ǝɥʇ lnos ǝɹʇʇǝq uɐɥʇ ǝɥ sǝop" ǝɥs dlǝʎ ǝɥs nʞnʞnʞ ɯoɾɟ ǝɥʇ ʞɔɐq


	2. The toilet paper issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the fuck is the toilet paper?

Lisa Sighed impatiently breathing out through her nose. All the toilet paper and hand sanitizer in Walmart was gone. Shelves bare and people fighting. It barely resembled a supermarket it was more abandoned than the schools. Why was she still here? Oh right her shitty boss refuses to let her stay home but pays her minimum wage for 7 hours of work.


End file.
